


A Glimmer Of Hope

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comatose Molly Hooper, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Injured Molly Hooper, Leonard "Bones" McCoy-centric, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pining Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Poor Bones, Sad Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly is injured in an away mission and Bones regrets not telling her how he feels.





	A Glimmer Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This was written for **Dreamin** for Day 1 of Fictober.

“Can you feel this? It’s my heart. It’s yours, it’s been yours for so long...”

He lapsed into silence after that when she didn’t move, didn’t make a sound. It had been like this since the end of the mission when she was brought back unconscious and unresponsive. They had no idea what the alien weapon blast had done to her. According to Spock she had been hit and dropped to the ground and they had pulled her out of the way. Aside from breathing, it seemed as though all of her bodily functions had slowed to nearly stopping, yet there was no shutdown in her body that he could detect.

He had been through a lot in his time on the Enterprise, but this had been the first time he’d ever felt so utterly helpless in a situation like this. They usually, being he and the medical team, solved the problem or, rarely, they lost the patient.

But he wasn’t about to lose her.

She said she was from the past, pre-war Earth, and they had never figured out how she had gotten there, just chalked it up to a bizarre transporter malfunction. And it had taken time for her to adjust, but she had, and she’d flourished. In her time she’d been a coroner, and while they didn’t need those services often they found uses for her in the medical team. Sometimes she had brilliant moments where her knowledge of pre-war medicine and pathology was the critical knowledge needed. So he’d started spending time with her to learn everything she knew about knowledge that had been considered lost to the ages.

And slowly, inevitably, he fell for her. When he realized it, he knew he was willing to give her his heart. But then had been the off-planet expedition and...this.

McCoy held her hand to his heart a moment later and then sighed. He should have told her when he started to realize his feelings were changing. He should have shouted it from the bridge so she could hear him in the med bay. He should have--

The slight movement of her fingers gripping his shirt caught his attention. He looked down and saw no change in movement on Molly’s face, no change in her breathing, but her grip remained tight and for the first time, he felt hope.


End file.
